Midnight Romps Part 1
by MestHPFan
Summary: Harry and Draco have a little *fun* (cough cough). if you are uncomfortable with gay relationships, then stay away ;-) *CHAPTER FOUR UPLOADED*
1. Part One

This is part one of who knows how many ;-) please R&R!!  
  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror. "Okay," he said quietly, "I think I look hot. How about you?"  
"Rrrrrrrr," replied his mirror loudly. "Sexy indeed." At this, Harry heard someone snort loudly and mumble something about lemon drops. Harry dived under the bed in case the boy was awake, because he didn't want anyone to see him in his frilly purple see-through nightie and matching fishnet stockings and three-inch heels. He waited for a minute before getting to his feet again. However, he forgot he was under the bed and he hit his head off the box spring. He scooted to the left a bit and successfully got up. He went to the bathroom with a small bag in his hand and locked the door behind him. He could have some privacy to put on his natural hint of makeup that drove his lover wild. Just a touch of blush here and there, and some lip gloss. Then some Sex Shimmer on his shoulders and he was ready to go.  
He had been going on midnight romps to the dungeons for about a month now, each time more enjoyable than the last. On the way out of the dormitory, he turned back and bent down to his trunk. He would NOT forget his lube this time, especially after what happened last time when Draco insisted on ass-fucking him dry. His ass still stung with the memory of that. He popped the small tube into his bag, along with two condoms and a vibrator. He had stolen these items from the Dursleys, wondering all the time why they had such things  
Harry headed out the dormitory door, down the stairs and into the common room. No one was there, thank God. Quickly he dashed out of the portrait hole and down the hall. He got to the Great Hall and turned left, went down a flight of stairs, and fell. 'Damn these shoes. Why oh why does Draco want me to wear them? Ah well, if it turns him on and makes him want me, then who cares?' He got back up and started reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry ran down the corridor to the last door and saw that Draco was there as planned. Man, did he look sexy! His hair was tousled, flipping down over one beautiful grey eye. He was wearing a sexy, see-through black negligee, hold-up black stockings, and fluffy black mules. Mmm, was he a vision in black!  
"Took you long enough, I thought you'd gone off with someone else. Ron perhaps. Anyway, there's a free Astronomy tower tonight, no teachers or anything, and they left the doors unlocked. I've got the place all set up," Draco said in his alluring voice. Harry's eyes shot down to Draco's 'package'. 'Wow,' he thought to himself as Draco led him up the many staircases to the Astronomy tower, 'that's one damn big sexy thing. Sure hope he does something more interesting than stick it up my ass. Like.stick it in-' his thoughts were interrupted by Draco's voice saying, "OK, we're here! Now, let's get to it." 


	2. Part Two

CHAPTER TWO please R&R  
  
Draco shut the door behind them. Tonight was a beautiful night; stars, the moon, all shining through a beautiful cloudless, black sky. "Well?" asked Draco sarcastically.  
"You know the drill, babe," said Harry alluringly. He set down his bag beside the couch and saw what Draco meant by 'set up': A strip pole had been placed in the center of the tower, and there were more than just the usual couch and two chairs; there were three loveseats, five chairs and a bed. Draco must have cast a spell to make this tower bigger, for it was not cramped at all.  
"Well," said Draco just as alluringly as Harry, "First, I need you to take your clothes off. Leave your shoes and stockings on, though." Harry went to the strip pole and decided that he would experiment with that a bit. He swung one leg around it and held on with one hand, and swung around it. He hoped this was turning Draco on, it sure had worked for all those people in the bar on the movie Uncle Vernon always watched, called 'Triple X Sexxx". Harry had caught him watching it on numerous occasions (mainly when Aunt Petunia and Dudley weren't home) and had stayed in the kitchen and watched through a crack in the door [A/N: "crack in the door" refers to 'opening the door a crack' not the door being broken].  
Harry let his eyes drift toward Draco. His eyes were shut and a smile played across his face. Harry started to take down the straps of his nightie slowly, so as to make Draco suffer in his lust. Harry then let down the nightie to his feet, lifted one foot out of it. He stood on that foot and lifted the other one, nightie around the ankle, and flung the nightie at Draco to wake him up.  
Draco's eyes fluttered and he said "ffffphhhghhhh," and threw the nightie aside. "Ooh, great, you're ready. But I'm not. I need to run back to the common room for a bit, you just sit tight here. Masturbate a bit, mess the bed up too. I want the place to look erotic and lived-in when I get back." Draco lifted himself out of the chair, and Harry saw that his package was slightly 'aroused'. Harry looked down his own body and saw that his still hung limply from his body. He went over to the bed and tore the cover down. Harry lay in bed and pull the cover up over himself and started to fantasize about Draco blowing him. He felt a slight throbbing between his legs and saw that there was a bump in the cover that hadn't been there before. He reached his hand down there and began to finger himself. He could almost feel the cum churning in his balls, and he began to thrust his hips forward a bit. He knew he couldn't go all the way, because then he'd have nothing left to give Draco when he got back. He decided that he would go practice with the strip pole instead of tempting himself. He got up out of the bed, walked over to the strip pole and placed his hands on it. He straddled it and began to grind his pelvis against it when the door opened. Draco had returned. This time he was not alone; he had along with him Professors McGonnagal, Snape, Umbridge (A/N: D.A.D.A. Prof. From OOTP), and Trelawny.  
Harry sat down on the floor. "Um, Harry?" said Draco, "you're supposed to open your eyes with dread and run for your clothes now."  
"No, Draco, the author meant for this to be a cliff hanger."  
"Oh. Right. Sorry." 


	3. Part Three

PART THREE please R&R [A/N: sorry about the delay in Part 3, I was on holiday in Florida and couldn't write much. Well, here you are.]  
Harry stood up. He looked at Draco questioningly, and saw that Draco was fully dressed in his pajamas. "OhMyGod," said Harry, who had forgotten that he was naked in front of four professors, all of which he had for class this year. He dashed to the chair where Draco had sat fantasizing and grabbed his nightie. Then, realizing that this was not very appropriate clothing for a Hogwart's student, he threw it aside and fell to his knees so that only his eyes and forehead were visible.  
"Mr. Malfoy has informed us of some.inappropriate.behavior on your part, Mr. Potter," snarled Snape, a hint of glee in his eyes. "He has informed us that you have been attempting to rape him for the past month or so, and has never had the nerve to admit it. Hand me that bag, Potter! And here, take this, no one needs to see any more of you than they already do," he added, tossing a cloak at Harry. Harry was very thankful of this, because he didn't feel like walking around in the nude in front of teachers and his head of house. Harry threw the cloak over himself and got to his feet. "Have you grown taller, Potter?" inquired Professor Umbridge, "or is it merely an illusion?" Harry remembered the shoes. He flung them off and walked to the bed. "Nice.stockings, Potter," sneered Professor McGonnagal, raising her eyebrows. Harry was shocked. He had never heard McGonnagal make a snide remark to even the rudest of students, such as Pansy Parkinson. Harry picked up the small bag full of lube, condoms and a vibrator, hesitated for a moment and walked over to the wall of the tower. "If you want it," he sneered at Snape, "you'll have to catch me first." 


	4. Part Four

Harry held out his free hand and yelled "Accio Firebolt!!!" and hoped to hell that his broom would come to him. Sure enough, it did. Harry jumped on. This was a huge mistake because he wasn't wearing a jockstrap like he usually did. "OWWW!!" he yelled while everyone laughed. "OW OW OW OW!! Mommy!!!!!" Harry jumped back off the broom and pulled the tie out of the robe. He tied the bag of sex things to his Firebolt and told the broom to fly away, patting it. He was losing his best friend and his sex toys. The broom whizzed off into the dark night, going west. Harry had a glimmer of hope, thinking that maybe it would go to Grimmauld Place and he could retrieve it later. His thoughts went back to reality quickly when he felt a draft round his privates. Oh, no!! His robes had fallen off and everyone in the tower was looking at him! Professor Umbridge strode over to him, as usual with a bow in her hair and a hideous pink cardigan over her nighttime robes. "Well, well, well," she said in that ANNOYING girlish voice of hers. "Potter, I think a week of detentions and three days of being chained up by Mr. Filch is in order?"  
"Err.Yes...Of course," Harry stammered. Bondage with Filch? Maybe he should rape people more often. But then he remembered. He HADN'T raped Draco. What was Drakey playing at? Harry turned around to face the professors and Draco, only to remember that he had no clothes on and they now had a clear view of EVERYTHING. Harry shot his hands down there, saying, "Draco, I didn't rape you. You agreed to all this!" Professor Dumbledore spoke over him, "That is ENOUGH! Two weeks detention and six days chained up by Filch." Harry was thinking about his options. It seemed that every time he fought back his sentence got doubled. He really liked the sound of bondage with Filch. He decided that he would try to get the detention lifted, because he didn't want to do a month's worth of detentions with Umbridge just to get enough of the bondage.  
"Professor, I think that the detention should be lifted. I mean, don't you think that bon-chaining up with Filch is punishment enough? He really is rough, and.He'll do it right.yeah, he knows what I want.DESERVE! What I DESERVE!" Harry thought to himself, 'OK shut up now Potter, keep it in your pants. Oh, wait, I haven't got any pants on.' He stopped talking as Dumbledore pondered this offer.  
"Harry, you are absolutely right. However, to make your punishment with Filch more severe, you will have two months of chaining up with him. And," Dumbledore continued, "All of us, save for Draco, will be present." 


End file.
